Late at Night - Daithi De Calibre
by Subject0798
Summary: 2,000 words of fluffy Daithi De Calibre. Daithi and Lui leave a convention for the day and make for their hotel room. Confusions lead to a unique night together. (First fanfic I've ever made ever pls go easy on me)
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of a convention. Craig, Evan, David and others just finished a panel together. All of the friends met countless fans, listened to countless stories. Lui's throat felt sore from all the requests in his squeaker voice. He and Daithi felt the effects of a long day as they left the building side by side, into the moonlit night. Hums of cars passing by and mumbles from other late visitors faintly filled the area.

"I feel like I'm gonna pass out," Lui opened quietly, rubbing his eyes with staggering steps. "You're driving to the hotel."

"But I hardly know these roads, I'll get lost-" The other complained.

The older man threw his keys at Daithi before he could further resist. "You're smart, you can figure it out," he encouraged his friend while he stood there, clueless.

"I'm not smart," The Irishman chuckled. Although he felt that was somewhat true.

Lui stopped in his tracks, halfway to his car. They locked eyes for a moment before he clasped his hands together and brought them to his chest. "Please, Nogla?" Daithi scoffed, still refusing. So the shorter one continued. "For me?"

He began to groan. Hesitantly, he shook the keys, walking towards Lui and staring at the cement before his feet. "Aah ya bastard, I'll drive."

"Yes! You're the best, man," Lui exclaimed, giving up his puppy expression and throwing his hands outward. He showed appreciation by hooking their arms in a link, walking leisurely. They remained in a pair until they reached his car, which is when he grasped the silver backseat door. "I'll be sleeping away in the backseat, if you don't mind."

Daithi unlocked his driver's door with a click, and did the same with the door Calibre set his hand on. "It's only like a five minute drive," he commented.

The American giggled, receiving a puzzled look from his partner in crime. "You don't know this place, it'll be flooded with everyone trying to get out at once," as he spoke, he made himself comfortable with his feet crossed. "Make that twenty minutes."

"Aww, you could've mentioned that _before_ I agreed to be your chauffeur. I like naps too."

"I'll drive tomorrow, today's only the first day after all."

The younger started the engine with a purr. "Yeah well,- I call the next two naps, then."

Lui had already laid down and curled up. He buried his face in his sweatshirt sleeves and kicked his shoes off. "Deal," he mumbled. "and try not to hit any speed bumps too hard, I'm sensitive."

"Sure thing, your highness."

The driver found himself dosing off from time to time. Red lights backed up every road, dozens of cars around every corner he could see. Every occasion the traffic jam seemed to end, he was back in the middle a couple seconds later. His patience wore thin after a solid three minutes.

Daithi poked around the other's car during his spare moments. Into the glovebox, cupholders, all the nooks and crannies. Surprisingly, it wasn't messy. But unfortunately, not interesting. He fiddled with the mirrors and buttons, doing his best to occupy himself. The man sighed, and he again reached for his rear view mirror. Curiosity controlled his actions as he adjusted it to the backseat. Surely enough, Lui slept soundly with half his face hidden by his sleeves. For a moment, the Irishman reminded himself of old feelings. He remembered the sensation in his chest whenever they were around. He acknowledged how much he cherished their time together. How much he thought of him.

But his mind forged plenty of reasons to repress them. So he adjusted the mirror correctly.


	2. Chapter 2

(You guys quick note, when I found out that Daithi did actually stay with Lui in a hotel room I may or may not have freaked out. I called it. I knew it. This is the fic of the century. Anyway, thanks for reading~ and the amazing support omg)

After another fifteen minutes of working through traffic, David pulled into their hotel. It stood ten stories high, with lights behind room windows brightening the building up like a Christmas tree. He got out of his driver's seat and opened the door the other slept. But he didn't wake up from the sound.

"Lui?" Nogla called, but he didn't respond. He started to poke at his face and hair to catch his attention. "Wakey wakey little Lui," he beckoned in a singsong voice.

That pulled a mumble out of his, and he covered his head. "I'm awake- I'm awake," Lui whispered, his voice already sounding weary and lazy.

"You gotta check in, or else I would've left you in the car."

The older man stood up and closed the car door. He did his best to fix his hair and wrinkles in his clothes. "I know. Do I look horrible?" Lui asked and held out his arms. The Irishman didn't respond. "Do I? Be honest."

"You look fine." Daithi said.

The shorter man stuffed his hands into his sweatshirt pocket. "Thanks." He held out his hands for his car key back and opened the trunk. They grabbed their bags and made for the hotel.

The white lights of the lobby hurt their eyes at first, after so much time in low light, but they adjusted. Lui told David he could wait in a chair nearby, at least until he worked out which room they'd take. So he found the nicest looking throne and fell into it, with his luggage tossed beside him. He took out his phone and played Candy Crush. It took longer than usual before his friend came back from the desk, or at least Daithi measured it in twenty games.

Lui stood with the keycard in one hand and bag in the other. "So, apparently they gave my suite to someone else because we're late," He opened. His expression still read as tired, but more so exhausted of people now.

Daithi closed his game, and raised an eyebrow. "...But you have a card."

"Yeah, they have a room but it's smaller. But it has a view over the city, and it has a nice chill lounge." He shrugged, then covered his face as he yawned. "Close enough."

"Hey, if it has chairs like these-" The taller man started, sinking into the chair and rubbing the armrests.

"Where do I sign?"

The other put the room key in his jeans, chuckling at how weird Daithi looked as he marveled over a chair. "I'm sure it does, let's go," He prompted, picking up his bag. He lead the way into an elevator and hit the button for the top floor.

The boxed-in room hummed on their way upwards. There was also elevator music. Generic, awkward elevator music. A yawn from the other caught Daithi's attention, and he tapped his shoulder. "I can carry your bag," He proposed. "It's the least I could do, since you're so tired."

Lui rubbed one of his eyes, and passed the duffel bag to David without hesitation. "You're such a gentleman, Nogla."

He hoisted it over his shoulder, just as the door slid open. "Aww, yeah yeah-" Nogla meekly mumbled, following the American into the hotel hallways. They walked through the dim lights, and Lui stopped at the absolute last door.

The heavy door slid across the white carpet, unveiling a fairly sized room. One of the walls was made entirely of crystal clear glass, not a single blemish to block the view of the city. You could gaze into the distance and where the sky touched the ground, the moon watching softly. The rest of the room was dimly lit by lamps, colors or white, cream and a deep, oak brown. A large flat screen hung on the left wall, above an intricately carved dresser. Just as Lui mentioned, a glass table and the same chairs made a small lounge. Lastly, David took in something different. There's only one bed.

Before the other could further take in the surroundings, Lui kicked off his shoes and planted himself face first onto the plush bed. He emit a mumble, "Mine," then curled up. Still in his day clothes, not bothering to get under the covers.

"Aww c'mon, you can muster up the energy to change at least," He remarked, setting down all the bags at the foot of the bed.

"Nope," Lui whispered once more.

Nogla regarded him for a moment. As the late night drained his strength, he realized he didn't feel like changing either. So he only took off his shoes, "Well, I guess it's ours then," he said to himself. The urge to do the same became too much. He threw himself onto the pillows.

The American groaned as he was disturbed slightly, and covered his face. Despite how dark it already was. However, he stayed quiet this time. Like he truly was trying to get to sleep as fast as possible.

"..Are you cold?" Daithi asked, adjusting the blankets to wiggle underneath them.

"Kinda."

"Then what are you doing at the foot of the bed still? You're not a dog," He voiced, at first with his louder and distressed tone. But, it turned more compassionate as he pat the bed beside him. "Come on, it's cozy."

While hesitantly, Lui crawled to where Daithi gestured just as drowsily as he did in the car. He gave a sigh as he hit the pillows, coiling up again. With some help from the other, he pulled the silky covers over himself. He laughed a little. "...Thanks."

The sudden shift in his friend's mood took him aback a little, but he laughed with him. "You're welcome, L-" He started, taking his hand back. His voice caught in his throat as the American rather swiftly took his hand. Grasping it for a moment, their fingers intertwined. Nogla stayed silent still, having no idea what to say.

His gaze examined the anticipation, warmth, and trace of fear in the brown eyes looking back at him. He pulled their hands to his chest, and folded another palm over Daithi's. "..You're really cold."

"What?"

"Your hands, they're cold."

"Maybe you're just really warm," He blurted out, a chuckle doing it's best to hide nervousness. Heart beginning to race without a warning, he tried to slip away. "C-can I have my hand back now though?"

Lui quickly let go. "Sorry," he mumbled, voice returning to it's previous, groggy accents. "I wanted to-… I like you being here." He said quietly, pushing his face into the pillow and holding his arms to his chest.

Daithi saw his eyes struggle to stay open. Lui was trying to stay awake now.

When the second didn't reply, he continued with slow words. "I appreciate your help. And company. Everything you do. I-I feel like I don't say that enough." One yawn found its way into his lungs. He finally started to surrender to exhaustion. He closed his eyes.

Still, the Irishman stared with a puzzled expression, not blinking. As if he forgot to breath when he heard what he said. He didn't feel panic or dismay, but surprise. Joy. Then a rising pain in his chest that he wasn't sure if he hated or loved. But it was a feeling he couldn't ignore. Carefully finding his voice again, he called under his breath, "Lui..?"

He was sound asleep by now.

Repeating the words in his head, he slouched further into the covers. Turning onto his side, away from his friend, he stared into the room. Just a moment ago he couldn't wait for a good sleep, but now, relaxation was the last thing on his mind. Now he wished he still felt the other's gentle touch. His heart swelled the more he thought. He wondered, maybe he wasn't the only one who repressed his feelings.


End file.
